Oral Knotting
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: I wrote this because I was looking through tags on Archives of Our Own, and I found one called Oral Knotting. I really liked the sound of it but NONE-of my ships had a fic attached to that tag, so I wrote one.


It was a breezy and, as per usual, loud New York afternoon. Peter sat, unable to watch the TV when his lover was acting odd. The merc with a mouth was usually so talkative and clingy but had been neither of those things the past hour. Wade sat on the other end of the couch, gaze focused on nothing in particular as he breathed slowly, as if trying to calm himself. Peter had a few theories of what could be causing this empty space between them and was tempted to bring his concern to light. Instead, he waited, not wanting to impose his suspicions on a possible personal matter but once he started getting a whiff of a familiar scent, he knew he had to act immediately.

"Wade," Peter called rather quietly, slowly approaching the on-edge mercenary. "Are you… going into heat?"

"I think." It was as if emitting it caused a harsh kick of realization from Wade as his breathing became a bit panicked. One hand gripped the arm of the couch far harder than needed while the other reached out for his Alpha.

"Shit," Peter swore under his breath as he grasped his lover's hand for support. Out of all the theory's he had, this was one of the most troublesome in the sense of he lacked the equipment needed to deal with it. "Wade," Peter squeezed the mercenary's hand, knowing that he would gain his attention even if Wade would not look at him. "I need to go out and get some things."

"Right now?" Wade whined, the sense of betrayal in his voice stabbing at Peter's primordial Alpha but the brunette pushed it down, reminded himself that an Omega heat made them not as sensible.

"Yes, right now." Peter already started to gather his things, knowing that the more of Wade's scent he took in, the less likely he was to leave. "We aren't prepared to deal with your heat. I will be gone 20 minutes tops, just stay in the bedroom till then." Wade watched his lover with pleading eye's which Peter tried his best not to look at.

Like a parent telling their non-understanding child no, Peter may feel guilt but ultimately knew this is what was needed. He left their home without another word and ran as fast as his legs would take him to the nearest convenient store. Peter stocked up on as much quick and easy to make food as he could carry, so mostly microwavable meals, and plenty enough condoms to last Wade's heat.

When he finally reached home, however, he slowed down tremendously, moving as quietly as possible toward the kitchen so not to alert the mercenary to his presence just yet. That task proved to be rather difficult however as the moment Peter opened the front door he was practically assaulted by his Omegas alluring pheromones. Thankfully the brunette was still strong enough to resist his cravings, making it to the kitchen so he could start throwing their rations for the next week or so into their freezer.

He was making decent progress despite half of his focus being on how odd it was for Wade's heat to hit so early and rise so quickly. He was wrenched from his thoughts when the scent once coming from their bedroom grew stronger.

"Wade, I asked you to wait." He reminded, praying that his lover would have enough control to leave him be, but that was not the case today.

The mercenary grabbed Peter from behind, his palms resting flat on the brunette's chest so he could pull them together. Wade did not waste a second, taking in his Alphas calling scent like it was a drug.

"Oh God Peter." Wade groaned like just the pure scent of his Alpha was bringing him to an orgasm. "Why did you make me wait, you know how much it hurts." That reminder was the only thing to come out as anything but sexual, making Peter almost regret having left. He had seen first hand the pain caused by holding a heat back, yet the brunette had also personally felt the pain of having no food for serval day because of a heat.

"You could have started without me." He reminded, half hoping Wade would take that idea and leaving him be another minute or two. There were still boxes of frozen dinners slowly melting on their counter top that he needed to put away.

"God no." Wade immediately shot down, shaking his head against the back of Peters' neck. "I can't get off any more without you." Peter's Alpha felt a rush of pride and superiority at the admission, almost like he wanted to show off to people that his beautiful Omega could not be satisfied with anyone or thing else.

As Peter tried to deter his Alpha's drive to prove the mercenary's claims correct, Wade considered how much his lover was better than any toy and took in another large sniff, groaning out in ecstasy.

"Oh god baby boy, I can't." Wade started grinding into Peter's ass purely to feel the friction on his already hard cock. "I want to feel you."

The flat hands on Peter's chest turned into claws as Wade dragged his finger tips down the brunette's chest while he sunk down onto his knees. Peter wanted to say something, remind Wade of the food on the counters, but found he couldn't say anything while the mercenary kissed his ass. Suddenly the brunette was forcefully turned around, the surprised Alpha looking down at Wade who was very much memorized by the growing tent in Peter's jeans.

"I want to feel your cock in my mouth."

"Wade, wait." The mercenary was making quick work of the brunette's pants, not concerning himself with Peter telling him to stop.

"I want you to claim me. Fill me up like you should." Wade said as he successfully pulled down his Alphas pants.

"Fuuuck," Peter swore, both hating and loving how amazing Wade became with his dirty talk while in heat. The brunette sucked in a startled breath and let out a pleased sigh as Wade began rubbed up against Peters boxer briefs, indulging in the scent. He would push up against Peter's cover cock, feel the weight of it on his face, and occasionally he would mouth at it, making both their underwears wet.

Wade could feel the slick dampening his clothing if he bothered to pay attention to it, but he did not. In truth, he was not even concerned with getting himself off; he just wanted to swim in the scent of his Alpha. He wanted to make his Alpha cum, feel the sticky semen slide down his throat; he wanted to make Peter want him back.

Peter had indulged in the sensation for a while, but eventually, he remembered the food. It was honestly becoming harder and harder to care but never the less he tried to wriggle and push Wade's head away, but it was no use and a feeble attempt. The mercenary simply continued, following the shaft up and kissing the shape of Peter's head, encouraging the little wet patch that was forming in his boxers as he leaked.

It was obvious that Peter had more of his sanity than Wade did but knew that Wade was not going to listen to reason anymore. After very little consideration, Peter gave in to his Alpha instincts.

"Let me fuck your mouth." It was so raunchy and uncharacteristic for sober Peter, but it felt so good and right now. Wade, who was obviously high off his lovers scent, begged for it.

"Yes, please." Peter pulled down his boxer briefs the rest of the way, letting them fall to the floor along with his also abandoned pants and Wade went for broke. He swallowed Peter down immediately, grabbing the brunette's legs for balance as Peter was forced to lean against the counter top.

Peter let Wade do the work at first, enjoying watching his Omega sucking and licking like a desperate porn star. Wade did not make many noises, as usual; he was too focused on tasting every last inch of Peter's member to groan or whine excessively. He barely lifted his mouth from Peter for a moment, only to breath occasionally and to suck each of the Alphas ball sacks into his mouth.

Eventually, Peter began to move. He started rolling his hips into his Omegas still moving mouth, focusing on the different feeling of thrusting into Wade's mouth rather than his ass. As he grew more forceful, Wade only made noises of encouragement, breathing through his nose heavily so he would not have to take a break. Eventually, the mercenary stopped moving, wanting to properly feel the snap of Peters crotch against his face, the slap of his balls against his chin, and the tip of his Alphas cock jabbing the back of his throat.

With how easily and willing Wade was to take him all in, along with the shift in the pheromones he was realizing, Peter, did not last long. When he did finally break, the release of stress in finally cumming brought back a lot of the brunette's sanity.

He realized that he would be knotting soon and that Wade still had his mouth wrapped around his dick drinking him up.

"Wade, back off," Peter instructed but was ignored, Wade far too drunk off the semen being pumped into his mouth. Peter soon started to feel himself swell and in a panic, unintentionally used his spider strength to push Wade back a couple feet forcefully and off of him, but the Omega would not allow it. Before the brunette could even react, Wade crawled back to Peter and swallowed him again. He held his lips to the base of Peters cock where it soon grew. Even when it became a bit painful, Wade was so determined to drink up every last drop his Alpha was gifting him that he stood his ground. Peter looked down at his Omegas mouth being held open wider that was obviously comfortable and couldn't help but feel bad, concerned with how painful it was for the older man but Wade felt differently.

Wade was enjoying the sensation of having the knot he had felt so often pushing his ass open now holding the most sensitive part of his body a jar. Wade continued to swallow that rivers of cum coming in, choking a bit but still swallowing. Eventually the last of Peter's cum trickled out, leaving Wade with nothing else but his feeling being complete and a difficulty in breathing.

"W-wade," Peter breathed, trying to catch his breath but not wanting Wade to feel pain for too long. "You gotta help me here, okay?" Wade barely responded, part of him wanting to rest in his position yet also realizing that his jaw was starting to hurt. As carefully as possible, Peter used a finger to stretch the Omegas' mouth just a bit bigger while Wade grasped the brunettes swollen shaft, squeezing it to make it a bit smaller, just enough to pull his mouth off. Wade's mouth slid off slowly after the initial pop, leaving a trail of cum and saliva between them that when it broke it left a little line down the mercenary's chin.

Peter eventually checked Wade and was relieved to find the mercenary not harmed. He was obviously hard but seemed fully satisfied with what he had done, leaning on the counter as he dragged in slow, deep berths. Though still awkwardly swollen from knotting, Peter quickly took the quiet moment to finish putting away his groceries that were thankfully still frozen enough to be cooked as intended. He did not bother putting his boxer briefs or pants back on, not having the time or the need to do so.

Just as Peter breathed a sigh of relief for having everything put where it needed to be, a warm pair of arms wrapped around his leg. The Alpha looked down to find Wade staring back up at him, eye's glazed over with a dreamy smile on his lips.

"Again?"

* * *

Why do I keep writing things than looking back on them and thinking "What the hell did I just do"?

And for anyone that is following me, I am sorry about not posting a lot lately and even more sorry to tell you that I will not be posting much for quite a while. You see not only am I working on my own book, but I have also started taking some write and script writing classes at college. So, when school demands that I write 2 pages at home, and do all my homework, and read about 30 pages per class, and go to classes, I am kind of tired by the time I have free time. I will still write fanfiction but it might take months for me to be able to post anything.

Sorry again and thank you for reading! Have an awesome day! ^^


End file.
